1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a stacked structure of a semiconductor package, a module, an electronic system, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor devices such as DRAM memory chips may be desired to have high speed and high capacity. Fabrication of such chips often involves various processes for forming the chips on a wafer, dividing the chips from the wafer and packaging each chip within a semiconductor package.
In performing chip fabrication, semiconductor chips and semiconductor packages may be stacked. Various methods have been developed for implementing these stacks, fabricating chips on a wafer, dividing the chips from the wafer and packaging the chips within the semiconductor package.